fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Stick Ranger Enemy Species
All species' (including Ha55ii's; for inspiration; marked in orange) movements are shown here. Feel free to add movements. You can also add a GIF of a species' movement, if acceptable. Note: Some species can be bred to create other species. These are breeding combinations, and are listed here. The grid above shows all of Fan-Ball Wiki's heads and species, with Ha55ii's original species marked in orange, and instructions for drawing certain species at the top. Make sure to check some notes there for specific details. Ground Walker Walks in a velocity of about 2 px/sec. Snake Jumps around even without an enemy in sight. Wheel Rolls around quickly, does not move when no enemy is in sight. Stickman Dances around, flailing it's limbs and moving. Spider Crawls using its legs. Can jump in random intervals. Zombie Moves around, arms sticking in front, some attacking even when not attacked. Gorgon It jumps and walks very slowly. Cart It moves like a car and summons small enemies, usually walkers (the little heads in the back) when it hits a wall. Roller Its wheels roll like a wheel. Can also jump to clear small obstacles. L-Walker Same as walker, but taller. Alien Walks like a stickman. Can jump if needed. Ball It bounces in one direction when hit and stops when it hits a wall. Immobile by itself. Tiger Walks using its legs. Giant The torso stays stationary while the lower body moves identically to Stickmen. Pipe Warps into other pipes in the screen, if available. Drill Drills underground and pops up under enemies to inflict damage, then drills back underground to avoid attack. Slow, but tough. Floats in water, due to there not being ground there. Scorpion It uses its legs to walk. Tumbler The structure topples (the heads do not) and lands on a head. The pattern is repeated for movement. The Tumbler may also bounce backwards if it is attacked head-on. Spring Springs bounce everywhere. Some move, some don't, but all attack only when attacked. Fighter This species moves like a fighter in Powder Game. Some have A.I. and some do not. Tank (Lazro) Moves closer to the enemies until its attacks are in range. May retreat if necessary, but is very slow at moving. Turtle Moves slowly with it's legs. Astronaut Moves like Stickmen, but hops every few steps. Exclusive to space-based levels, such as the Moon series. Devil Walks like a zombie. Robot Walks using its legs. Also can jump by remaining stationary for some time. Skater Skates (slides) with its wheels. Treant Walks and stomps around. Usually very physically strong. Creeper Moves by rolling its wheels. It can also scale walls and even ceilings. Dog Walks with its legs. Slug Crawls like a real slug. Bouncer They bounce like a pogo stick, hence the name. Tank (TFM) Moves very slowly and attacks with its cannon. Hanger Like a Walker, but with reversed gravity. Climber Like a Walker/Hanger, but it climbs sideways. Chain (HGD) Moves similar to a tumbler. Stacker(s) When grouped, it can be separated and re-stacked. Glides on the ground, slightly faster than a Walker. Ant Walks and mobs enemies with other ants. Snowball Like a wheel, but rolls slower, solid, and will slow its enemies on contact. Train Glides like Roller, But takes damage if it hits a wall. Bomber Walks and only throws bombs. This is a normal bomb --- . Bombs explode after some time, mimicking Time Explosion 5. Square Rolls like a tumbler. Spring (TFM) Bounces around the screen. Car Like a real car. Mostly found in flat terrian. Mole Digs through the ground and pops up (will teleport if it disappears from the bottom of the screen). Airborne Bat Flies, its wings flapping slightly. Dragon Flies while moving its tail. Ghost Floats like dragons and move the same way. Copter Flies like a real helicopter. Satellite Flies around in an orbit, just out of the reach of regular melee characters (they are generally shy, like Fairy Bats). UFO Works just like a satellite; orbits around enemies and attacks them. Butterfly Flies around like Bats, wings flapping just like them. Hydra Floats and moves like dragons; with the center dragon taking control. When one dies, the other heads are still alive and will attack if necessary. Twister (ZX) Flies and spins very quickly, but has terrible agility. Wyvern (Combak and LD, respectively) Files similarly to a dragon, though could be more aggressive. Bubble Simply floats around. Moth Flies by stretching their wings a little. Lightning Travels straight in a linear fashion, but has the ability to turn. Bounces when it hits a wall. Plane Files like a real plane. Ace Like a plane, but flies faster and stronger. Spinner Spins in the air and if stopped it will start to fall. Cloud Hovers in the air. Tornado (C98) Flies around in the skies and attacks from above. Often very fast. Spirit Floats around, usually have more AI than average species. Often skilled in magic. Aquatic Fish They swim regularly. Eel Swims like an aquatic dragon. Some Vampire Eels, on the other hand, have the ability to leave water and fly in the air. Diver It swims like a SR character. Mermaid Can flop around on ground, but swims extremely quickly, making it difficult to hit/dodge. Jellyfish Moves around, inflicting damage as enemies touch its drifting tentacles. Seahorse Swims like a fish, but is as fast like a dragon. Giantdiver Swims identically to a Stick Ranger character. Submarine Floats on the surface of water. It can sink deeper into the water, but eventually need to come up again, or they'll die. H-Crab (formerly Walkoyster) Walks. With it's legs. Like a Walker. Plankton Swims in small thrusts. Shark Swims like a fish, but faster. Immobile/Fixed Tree Can swing around. Does not move. Mushroom Attacks only when attacked. Does not move. Cactus Attacks only when attacked. Does not move. Oyster Does not move. Vine Dangles from the top of the screen. They stay rooted to its spot, but can swing around like trees. Does not move. Solid Hence the name, it is as solid as the ground. Some can glide around the surface of the ground, but most do not move. Chip Does not move. Plant (Poisonshot) Rooted to the ground, can swing it's body like trees. Does not move. Plant (TFM) Swings around like a tree. Does not move. Pincher Pinches about. Does not move. Cannon Throws bullets. Does not move. Chain (TFM) Hangs like a vine and can stretch a little bit. The base is fixed and does not move. Rotator Rotates around in a circle. Base does not move. Wrecker It points at the nearest player with its body. It is attached to a wall. Snowman Like a snowball, but does not move. String Hangs on the ceiling and swings. Mostly found in Cavern-like stages. Length can be sometimes as long as the ground. Rope Hangs from the ceiling to ground. If an enemy gets under it, it will attack (usually by throwing projectiles or sending shocks through the rope). The head can move up and down too. Flower Does not move. Seaweed Like a tree, but aquatic. Coral Does not move. Shrub Like a plant, it does not move. Vase Does not move. Spike Does not move. Damages enemies on contact. Pot Does not move. A tree can be planted in it for extra support. Turbine Spins in midair. Totem Does not move. Hybrid Flyman It dances like a stickman and can fly like a bat at random intervals. Warper The part containing the head is stationary and is the part that can be attacked. The other warp attacks and can move freely on any solid surface, including walls, ceilings, and the floor of water. It can move any distance from the head. Crab Moves with it's legs and pinchers, whilst thrusting upwards a little. Bacteria Floats in the air or water by waving its tentacles. Cage Has a wheel for a body and a dragon for the tail. Hence that, they can both fly and roll in random intervals. Shock Blinks (teleports small distances) in the air or water. Category:Stick Ranger Category:Ideas